Crazy Random Story
by Diggin'AWell
Summary: Naruto and the entire gang go to a mansion for a vacation, but this mansion has something wierd about it. its HAUNTED!so they go about the mansion unsuspecting and energetic to find crazy random adventures of allcreepysorts.Pairings inside.Read&review!
1. Chapter 1

**2hott4u:** heyy!! This was originally Ororo.42's nut he gave it to me cause im his editor as well! Enjoy, cause if you don't ill murder you in your sleep.jk read and review!

**Crazy**_** random **_**party**

A party!

It is to celebrate the graduating of all the 5 teams (team7, 8, 10, Lee's, and Gaara's) to the level of jounin (YA!). Naruto and friends rented a mansion for the night to celebrate. What they didn't know was that there's been something wrong about the house since the nine tailed fox was sealed (Naruto's fault).

"Naruto!" said Kiba as he walked with his team to the door inside that was guarded by Naruto. "Hey Kiba, Shino, Hinata-chan" Naruto said with glee. "You guys can go inside with mine and Gaara's team". "Ok thanks Naruto" Kiba said and did what Naruto said.

After that, 10 more minutes passed and Naruto gave the same welcome to Ino, Shikamaru and Choji; then Rock Lee's team came after that and Naruto went with in to the party.

It was literally a party everyone yelled in delight when Naruto came into the room, like they had just saved the world or something.

Well why wouldn't they Naruto was the last person to become a jounin and they were very happy for him.

Everyone was jumping around the place like wild monkeys in a barrel, Naruto was just walking around ,Sasuke was with Gaara because Gaara scared everyone so if Sasuke spoke with him no girls would bother him, Neji joined them too, Rock lee was singing karaoke with Ino, Choji was…eating, of course (fatty), Shikamaru was sitting in a corner with Temari talking to him, Kankuro was chatting with Shino, Sakura and Tenten were talking about…girl stuff, and Kiba and Akamaru were drinking, with there tongues, in the punch bowl (idiots).

Naruto noticed that Hinata was standing alone hugging herself head down alone in the corner, and went over to chat with her.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what are you doing all alone in the corner" Naruto said walking over. Hinata looked up and blushed, "I-I d-don't know" Hinata said scared. "Well c'mon it's a party, I know what will make you cheer up, come dance with" Naruto said.

Hinata's head popped up as if she didn't believe what she had just heard…actually that's exactly how she felt. "W-w-what" Hinata stuttered. "C'mon it'll be fun" Naruto said grabbing her wrist and pulling her onto the dance floor.

Everyone was having a blast, until people started getting curious, and wanted to go check out the house.

Sasuke was walking with caution around the house cause he had parted from Gaara and was a little scared, Naruto and Hinata were sight seeing around the house, Sakura was searching for Sasuke, Rock Lee was with Neji and Tenten now, Choji was…eating still, Ino and Shikamaru were talking now, Temari was with Kankuro, and Kiba was with Shino and Akamaru walking around.

**2hott4u: **I know the first chapter sucks but it gets better in the second chapter, I just need to get things started. Sorry, I'll have chapter 2 out in like 2 days okay and if you read my other story and were wondering what the pairings were its sas+sak, nar+hin, tem+shik, lee+ino, neji+ten, choji+…eating, I know its short. I didn't change anything that Ororo.42 wrote here…except this.

**On the next time of my story: **… it basically has no suspense so this is hard anyway it goes into a bunch of peoples views I guess, and when Sasuke opens the freezer for some ice he finds an old enemy named……HA!! As Ororo.42's editor I used to write crap at the end like "this is wdym oro here and if u don't know me HA" yea w/e im an author now so im better than that…for the most part. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**2hott4u: **yea…the first chapter sucks I know…..it gets better…eventually…I hope but hes(Ororo.42) still gonna help with the story so it just might have a better chance of getting better now. ON WITH THE STORY…THAT ISN'T GOOD YET!!!

**Crazy **_**random **_**party**

**Ch2**

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was walking through the hallway into the kitchen, and he quick got a cup of water. He was walking off; when he realized that his water was warm, so he walked back to the freezer to get some ice.

But when he opened the freezer door he yelped in surprise, cause in there was… "would you like some frozen water, Barbie #1" said Haku's ghost in the freezer. Sasuke stood there in confusion for about 1 minute or so before Haku looked over and saw him. "Oh well if isn't Sasuke Uchiha" Haku said delighted. "Uh….." was all Sasuke could mutter out. "Oh, I found these Barbie dolls in the storage of your attic when I came to haunt you for killing me. But, I found this warehouse place and decided this was much better" Haku said taking a breather.

"Haku, I have a few questions for you" Sasuke said getting his courage back. "Yes" Haku said. "WHY THE HELL…ARE _YOU_ IN THE FREEZER" Sasuke screamed at Haku.

"Oh you know just chillin" (out of nowhere a drum, da da dum) Haku said. Disappointed Sasuke looked at him with his angry face. "Oh, okay. It's because I like the cold" Sasuke scrunched his eyes deeper. "Okay fine cause I'm stuck…" Haku said disappointed. "Why? Wait, where's Zabuza?" Sasuke said confused. "Oh, he's in the fridge" Haku said pointing down. Sasuke opened the fridge door to see Zabuza's ghost, "Hi" was all he said. (Sasuke closed the door on him) "…And cause they all the shut the door on me" Haku said crying into his hands.

**Sakura**

"Sasuke! Sasuke!! Sasuke where are you!!!" Sakura screamed walking down the hallways.

"Where the hell is he" Sakura whined. She cornered the hallway and found a door. She opened the door open walked in, and was instantly blinded by darkness. She felt around for about a minute, and found a couch so she sat down and let her eyes adjust. It didn't help her, it was pitch black until a light in front of her face light up like a ball of Christmas lights. It was a TV. The TV itself was black but in the middle of the TV there was a white ring.

Sakura screamed like hell "AAAHHHHHH!!!!" Sakura was terrified to the point where her sweat froze to couch. She couldn't move, so she screamed louder "AAAAAAA". "Shut Up!!!" Gaara screamed at Sakura. "G-gg-gaara w-what are y-you doing h-here" Sakura said having trouble. "Trying to enjoy my favorite movie, but some loud mouth, aka _you_, won't let me!!" .Sakura was scared. "Now out!!" Gaara said pointing to the door. Sakura happily got up and ran out of the room, she cornered another hallway and found another door.

**Gaara**

"Weirdo" Gaara said as he sat back onto the couch. A hand started coming out of the TV when Gaara said "don't even think about it". Instantly the hand receded back into the TV, and Gaara smiled.

**Sakura **

She opened the door quickly and found…Kankuro, but he was naked and was controlling the crow to dance around. He turned to Sakura and screamed in horror, "Go Away!!" She slammed the door and screamed, "What is wrong with those people".

She looked down the hallway and saw a tall handsome ninja standing in the kitchen…talking to the freezer?

It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke, finally I found you! I've looked like hell for you, you kn…why are you talking to the freezer" Sakura said.

Sasuke pretended not to hear her.

"So Sasuke, have you found what's most important too you…?" Haku said intrigued. "Of course I have…" said Sasuke putting his hand on his head(not his hair).

**2hott4u**: the end HA! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha! I am sooo evil aren't I? still not changing anything….

**On the next time on my story: **You figure out what probably you're really pissed about, and more random funny parts. And, more hin+nar, Bye-bye! "wdym Ororo is back, and I know what happens next time. It's hilarious, you find out the secret behind Sasuke's gravity defying hair…oops, I've said too much, see you next time. wdym Ororo out!" SEE! I wrote crap like that….im better as you can tell but on his stories its hard not to add myself but im not gay like that anymore (hotty: you sure bout that?) YES…thank you very much….review(hotty: U DON'T HAVE TO IF U DON'T WANT TO!!!) DON'T TELL THEM THAT!!!grrrrrr…..review…IF you want to (hotty:better)


End file.
